Cayendo a pedazos
by MookieRoo
Summary: Explorando los sentimientos de Tori hacia Jade. Corto Oneshot a petición de rustjacque12. JORI


Cayendo a pedazos

* * *

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

La memoria es una cosa extraña, definitivamente multisensorial y completamente intangible.

La mente trabaja de forma irracional. Si lo pensamos, resulta ilógico que, para procesar algo que nos sucede y almacenarlo como recuerdo, usamos todos nuestros sentidos en el mundo físico, sin embargo, ese suceso se vuelve etéreo, imposible de replicar con exactitud y sigue cambiando durante el tiempo.

No tengo memoria del primer momento en que la vi, ni de que le dije cuando nos conocimos, no lo sé. Muchos me lo cuentan como si hubiese sucedido ayer, hasta pueden decirme que llevaba puesta. ¿Yo?, ni siquiera estoy consciente de cuando fue el momento exacto en que empezó a gustarme.

Un día amanecí y lo supe cuando al ver su nombre en mi celular con un mensaje de texto, me entró un vacío enorme en el estomago.

Desayuné como desesperada, lo recuerdo; dos huevos revueltos, tostadas, batido de frutas (banano y naranja), café con leche y fruta cortada; pero no logré saciar mi desesperación.

Salí a caminar, realmente me excedí con la comida. Me puse mis tenis nuevos (estaban aún limpios en la suela), mi camiseta deportiva violeta sin mangas y unos leggins ajustados color negro. Ya en el parque recuerdo haber caminado a paso firme y apresurado, dando no menos de cinco vueltas a todo el rededor.

Debo decir que eso ayudo, la adrenalina que fluía por mis venas fue suficiente para hacerme sentir tranquila y darme esa sensación de satisfacción que tanto buscaba, pero no duró lo suficiente.

A medio día tenía que verla. Debíamos avanzar un estúpido proyecto de la escuela, tampoco recuerdo que era, seguramente una de las tantas obras de Sikowitz. Llegué con anticipación, como siempre, si hay algo que odio es hacer esperar o que yo deba hacerlo. Ella llegaría diez minutos después, tomada de la mano de su novio y volví a sentir esa maldita angustia. No podía dejar mis piernas quietas, mi mirada fija, empecé a tornarme irritable y explosiva. Todos lo notaron, eso lo recuerdo, tenían una cara sorprendida; yo no era así... jamás.

Victoria Vega era siempre la chica buena, la que está dispuesta a ayudar, al menos de cara para afuera. Si alguien me pedía algo, trataba de complacerlos, aunque a mi me molestase.

La política… Hay que saber como manejarse en el mundo, aquel que sabe jugar el juego de la vida, gana y yo lo hago muy bien. Sin embargo en cosas del amor apesto de forma industrial, a residuos tóxicos si les parece, a amoníaco y ácido… En fin, apesto.

El amor, el amor.

Sus malditos ojos azules, su detestable sonrisa sarcástica, su estúpida y blanca piel, su altura y compostura de mierda, su perfecta y devorable quijada redonda, su juguetón y sexy trasero que se mueve al ritmo de sus pasos odiosamente seguros. Toda ella es una maldita criatura que fue puesta en este mundo para tentarme a mi y a muchas otras mujeres y hombres, para hacernos suplicar por su correspondencia, así sea un insultante llamado.

—Vega, ¿no dormiste bien anoche? ¿Quisiste parecerte a mi y tomaste un litro de café? Porque estás como si alguien te lo hubiera inyectado a la vena.

Por supuesto… mi café, Jade, mi adrenalina, mi droga más pura. ¡Ella… Ella… Ella!

Tres meses desde aquel día en que me di cuenta de que su sola presencia me podía, me volvía loca y hacía a mi cuerpo comportarse de una estúpida manera allí abajo. ¡Ajá!… exacto, me podía; me tragué mi respuesta, no sería apropiada, después de todo, quién dice:

«Estaba observando a tu par de "niñas" y no sabes cuánto quisiera ser niñera en este momento».

Realmente inapropiado, aunque sé que debe sentirse muy orgullosa de sus dos majestuosas chiquillas, que de _chicas_ no tienen nada.

Punto aparte… Si alguien pudiese matar a Beck por tener a una novia como ella, sería yo; lo mato, ¡yo lo mato! Más aun ahora que la besa haciendo notar que le pasa la lengua como un puberto de trece años; es torpe.

¿Qué haría yo?

Antes que nada buscaría un lugar desierto, la llevaría a un sitio donde pudiésemos estar a solas. Digamos que el gran armario del conserje serviría; una vez adentro la jalaría a mi cuerpo y sin besarla todavía bajaría mis manos hasta su cola y la haría saltar para subirla a la mesa del fondo y así tener más oportunidad de disfrutarla.

Entonces, la tomaría por las piernas, justo detrás de las rodillas, y la jalaría lo más cerca a mi centro, haciendo que me abrace con ellas. Las recorrería de regreso a su cintura, con las uñas de mis dedos por sobre su ajustado pantalón, para luego subir hasta sus senos por debajo de su top y apoderarme de ellos plenamente, apretarlos, jugar con sus botones mientras ella espera por un beso que aun me negaría a darle.

La provocaría esquivando sus labios y luego buscándolos para apartarlos nuevamente. Ella seguro se frustraría y me tomaría enérgicamente por la nuca atrayéndome a su boca, la que me comería con desesperación… Y no lo niego, no me importaría que Jade fuese torpe al besarme, mientras más brusco todo, más pasión derrocharía, mejor para mi.

Y ahí está Beck, que se las pasa de torpe y ahora lame sus labios como si fuera un cachorro. Eso debe sentirse asqueroso.

—¡Vega, ¿puedes dejar de vernos como si fuéramos el último pan en la superficie del planeta?! —pregunta tan linda como siempre, con ese cariño y esa delicadeza que la caracteriza… ¡No, que enamora! Eso… pfff.

—Pues si no quieren que los vea, búsquense un lugar privado para ejercitar sus lenguas, que un poco de práctica no les caería mal —dije terminando con una estúpida y sarcástica sonrisa.

¡Ahhh, irritable!, ¿recuerdan? No lo he podido controlar y es que ella… ¡me puede!

Un mes más de tortura y se acabó. No tuve que matar a Beck, él mismo se hartó de estar de novio de un tan lindo y tierno conejito, tan complaciente y bien educada.

Igual lo mataría… ¡por idiota!

¿Quién termina con Jade West? ¿Quién? Es como devolver el ticket de la lotería porque no te gustaba el brillito que tienen las letras que dicen: 3 millones de dólares.

Por favor, el boleto entero puede estar lleno de calaveras, cruces invertidas, culebras, diablillos y marcas de la bestia que, al ser el ticket ganador, jamás… (Y que se entienda bien), jamás lo devolvería.

Pero bueno, hombres, o… Beck para ser más exactos, porque como culpar a todos los hombres. No, no… ¡Beck! hay que ser un Beck para no apreciar lo que tiene a su lado.

Pero tal vez fue lo mejor, hoy es la celebración de fin de año, la fiesta de graduados y estaremos aquí unos diez minutos, bueno tal vez dos horas. ¡Pero no más!, porque tenemos un baile privado en un bar que contratamos para pasarla bien y beber como retrasados y es mi última oportunidad para robar un beso de sus labios y de paso enseñarle lo que se ha estado perdiendo, oh sí.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Puedes ayudarme con una canción?!

—¡Claro, dime!

Fue lo único que alcancé a escuchar de ese intercambio de palabras, ella termino acercándose al DJ para susurrarle al oído su petición.

Esa debió ser mi jugada, pero estoy un poco subida de tono por todo el alcohol que ha pasado por mis labios esta noche y es que esta mujer no ha hecho más que bailar provocativamente con todo hombre y mujer que se le ha puesto en frente, menos Sinjin, eso sí, a él lo mandó a volar.

Lo sé, lo sé, risitos. El rechazo de West… mata.

Yo ni siquiera me he acercado y es que no quiero parecer una loca desesperada y claro, ahora no sé como le voy a robar ese maldito beso. Ya solo me quedan unas horas porque el lugar está pagado hasta las cinco de la mañana… para colmo, amo esta canción es tan… "espera, te está viendo". ¡Diablos! Seguro que se dio cuenta de que la he seguido con la mirada como si fuera un ciervo y yo un lobo y va a matarme.

"Está bailando y te está viendo".

Ya te escuché subconsciente, ¿si?, ya sé que me está viendo, ¿y ahora qué?

_You loved me and I froze in time  
Hungry for that flesh of mine  
But I can't compete with the she-wolf, who has brought me to my knees  
What do you see in those yellow eyes?  
'Cause I'm falling to pieces_

"Está cantando… ¡Está cantando y te está mirando! ¡Te está bailando... A ti! Dios, acércate… ¡Camina Tori, haz algo!".

_I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces_

¡Ay maldición!, que bien se ve bailando, que increíble le sienta esa pollera y Dios ese top y su cabello cuando revolotea por el movimiento y sus brazos sobre su cabeza… ¡Sexy! ¡Sexy West!

Pero y si solo lo hace porque está tomada… la ebriedad a veces le gana a la lógica.

_The thrill of the kill  
You feel is a sin_

Eso… está borracha y quiere matarme. Pero ¿acaso me importa? ¡Es mi única oportunidad!

_I lay with the wolves  
Alone, it seems,  
I thought I was part of you_

¿Sola? ¡Sola no!, y sí, eres parte de mi… Dios, ¿en serio es conmigo? Sí, no hay nadie más alrededor viéndola, solo yo.

Jade, no juegues así, por favor no juegues.

_You loved me and I froze in time  
Hungry for that flesh of mine_

"Valor, solo camina".

Se alegra de lograrlo, de verme acercarme. Sonríe, pero no como siempre, no con ironía, no con malicia. Se ve sincera.

Estira su mano para que la tome, a menos de un metro de distancia. Su piel es suave y su agarre es firme. Me lleva con cuidado hacia el centro del tumulto de gente bailando, lo que nos obliga a apegarnos más, tanto que nuestros cuerpos se rozan en el movimiento y yo me muero, porque ella me puede… puede con todo lo que yo debería poder controlar y aunque lo intente, fallo monumentalmente.

La canción sigue y ella continua apegándose a mi, girando a mi alrededor hasta quedar a mis espaldas.

Sigue bailando tan cerca que siento estremecerme, el primero de mis sentidos en hacerse presente, el tacto. Su roce me hace cortar la respiración, me eriza la piel. Su aliento en mi nuca es tibio y me hace llevar mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Finalmente otro de mis sentidos se enciende cuando escucho su voz junto con la letra de la canción directo en mi oído. Su susurro empieza a alborotar mis hormonas, es tan seductor escucharla así, tan íntimo, sus palabras son solo mías es ente momento, las dice para mi, para que yo la escuche... _se cae a pedazos_... por esto, por mi; me desea igual que yo a ella y eso me mata, me exige más contacto y llevo mi mano sobre mi hombro, colándome entre sus cabellos, tomándola suavemente y presionándola más a mi.

Es ahí cuando logro apercibir su aliento a alcohol, ese que se mezcla con lo cítrico y dulce de su perfume que ahora invade mis pulmones, ese tan agradable olor a Jade West, ese que me hace finalmente salivar, si pudiera comerla lo haría, porque quiero sentirla en mi, en mis labios, entre mis dientes; es enfermizo, pero la deseo así, la necesito.

¡Lo quiero y voy a tenerlo ahora!

Doy vuelta súbitamente y tomándola de ambos extremos de su rostro apego nuestros labios finalmente robándome ese beso que he soñado por meses. Jade me puede, puede con todo mi ser.

Tengo todos mis sentidos en alerta; la parte de mi cerebro que crea los recuerdos trabajando a paso triple por tanta excitación y yo solo espero que todo lo que siento tanto en mi cuerpo como en mi mente quede grabado eternamente en un recuerdo que viva conmigo cada mañana, cada tarde cada noche.

No sé que pase al separamos, si este es el primero de nuestros besos o el último, pero, ahora mismo, es el único momento que me preocupa atesorar.

La memoria es una cosa extraña... Y a la vez fantástica.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Este fic me lo pidió mi hija Jack. Era un bad-end pero… luego ya fue un good-end.

Es cortito y conciso, básicamente los deseos de Tori por Jade.

La canción es _She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) (Feat. Sia) _de_ David Getta_, para que las imaginen bailando. ¿Debí ponerlo al principio? Naaah arruinaba la sorpresa.

Si les gustó que bueno, déjenme un pancito con cara feliz o triste y si lo odiaron también dejen su odio, ya lo hizo un guest en el otro fic diciendo que mejor deje de escribir. ¿Están de acuerdo? ¿Dejo de escribir? XD…

Bueno, me despido hasta que regrese con otro de los retos VCC.

¡Saludos y suerte!

P.D. Créditos de la frase de las niñas: «Estaba observando a tu par de "niñas" y no sabes cuánto quisiera ser niñera en este momento», van para mis hijas LittleRock17 y rustjacque12.

Y dedicado a mi hija rustjacque12 que me lo pidió en la tarde de ayer.


End file.
